Then and now
by yukikosnow139
Summary: AU we were best friends in kindergarten.But he had to leave, he is back. But he is different. Kagamine Rin is in middle school. She use to have a friend in grade school named len but he moved away. 6 yrs later a boy who looks exactly like him is a transfer at her school. but he doesn't remember her and is like a totally different pesrson. Shojo-ai and yaoi later. HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1

**THEN AND NOW**

Best friends. That was the only word to describe us in kindergarten, opposite genders but so very alike. Not only in the appearance but in our personalities too, we both had blond hair and blue eyes mine was in pig tails while yours was loose. You loved to play tricks on the teachers like I did too, though you were smart I was stubborn. We were the perfect team. We always ate under that sakura tree, you with your banana and me with my orange. Even in 1st grade we were the same. But in 2nd grade you found out information that would change our friendship in the future. You were to move to Canada because of your parents job. Then came our gradation day to the next grade I cried and cried and you said you wanted to see my smiling face when you left. So I stopped crying and you said we could still keep in contact by phone, email, and mail. The morning you were to leave you called me and said to meet under the sakura tree. It was winter now so I grabbed my jacket and ran to the sakura tree. I saw you standing under it. You gave me a sad smile and said we would meet again when the sakura bloomed. We promised and you left me there that cold winter day. We kept in contact the first few months you were away, but slowly we didn't speak nor mail each other at all.

~PRESENT TIME~ 6 YRS LATER

_beep,beep,beep __. __**The**_** alarm clock went nosily in till a hand came slamming down on the snooze button. A couple minutes later a voice came from downstairs **

"**Rin, if you don't get up you'll be late for your new semester!" yelled a woman's voice **

**A blond head, or Rin raised from the blankets of her bed and fell back down onto her pillow. Half an hour later there was another series of loud beeps. This time a body came out from under the covers as she looked at her alarm clock and saw it was 8:15 am. She stared at the alarm clock in till she realized she would be late if she did not leave the house now. She got up and went to the shower and stripped in a hurry she turned on the water and let it go down her naked body. She got out after 7 mins. And in frenzy dried off and put on her uniform, which were black and white short selve shirt and a black and white plaid skirt. She then put on her socks and grabbed her bag then her phone off the charger. But before she left she glanced at a picture of her childhood friend named Len. Rin ran down the stairs and to the front door as she was putting her shoes on her mom asked if she was going to eat breakfast.**

"**I can't I only have 5 min to get to school." Rin said as she picked back up her bag and ran outside and though the streets towards Sakutsuki junior high school.**

**Rin was a fast runner and her house was super close to the school so she made it with 2 mins to spare to her class. She ran In and was to out of breath to say good morning not like she would have time to for she was assaulted with a hug by a teal hair girl.**

"**Good morningggggg!" said the teal haired girl**

"**Good morning Miku, um, could you please let go your crushing me" said Rin**

"**Oh sorry." Said Miku but she was giggling. "good morning" said two other feminine voices behind her. Rin turned to see Neru and Haku standing behind her. "good morning Neru, Haku" said rin. Neru had her usual hair style which was her blond hair tied to one side pony tail and Haku also had her usual hair style which was her silver hair in one long ponytail. Rin looked at all her Friends and smiled. For the last 4yrs. They have all had the same class. **

"**Why are you smiling?" said Neru **

" **Oh no reason" said rin**

"**yeah right! I Bet you were thinking about what you and Miku would be doing this week for Christmas, now that you are a couple!" said Haku **

**Rin and Miku were trying not to blush, but ended in failure. Neru and Haku both started to giggle. Miku trying to change the subject said "have you guys heard were having a new Transfer student!" **

**Before any of them could answer a teacher with long pink hair came in and told them class is starting. After the classed bowed and sat back down the teacher opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted when Miku raised her hand in the air. The teacher smiled and answered**

"**Yes, Hatsune-san" **

"**Megurine-sensei, is it true we are getting a transfer today?" said Miku excitedly . The whole class burst into whispers.**

"**If you had let me continue Hatsune-san, you would have known sooner that yes, you are having a transfer student" said Megurine-sensei**

**Miku shot Neru,Haku, and Rin a I-was-totally-right smile. "anyways" said the pink haired sensei-pulling Miku attention back to the sensei. "Hakushi-san can you please come in" said the sensei with a smile. A boy enter the room and all the girls squealed and said he was 'so hot'. But rin did a sharp intake of breath for this boy looked like someone she never thought she would see again. He had Blond hair and Blue eyes and a good looking face.**

"**This is Hakushi Len" **


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch.2**

In a dark room in a world that seemed to be without color a blond haired boy laid down on his bed. Anybody that was not from this world would think he was sleeping but he was awake since if you were in this world nobody ever slept. The door to his room opened and light streamed though. A girl with green hair and goggles stood in the door way, a smile creeping up her face. She tip toed in to the undecorated room and pounced onto the bed aiming to land on top of the boy. Sadly she missed him because he rolled over. She grinned and pounced again this time faster but still the boy rolled over and she missed. Faster and faster she pounced and he rolled out of the way they kept doing this in till the human eye wouldn't even be able to see them. On the last try she pounced and he rolled over though this time catching her am and twisting it behind her back and pushing her down so she was laying on her stomach.

"Lord Gakupo wants to see you" she said as she laugh. The boy let go of her fast and got up without a word and left the room. The girl got up and followed him. They went down a white hallway and turned to the right and opened a door. In the room there was a woman with brown hair dressed in red and had a huge chest. She smelled like booze and was to intoxicated to notice the two who entered. A very young girl with pig tails and an dress with earphones in her ears looked up and she had sweets in her mouth. She managed to say hi. On the other end of the table sat a man with long purple hair that was tied up. He looked up as the two sat down.

"Thank you Gumi" said the man with long purple hair to the girl with goggles, she said "no problem, lord Gakupo" with a smile.

"yea…HIC! GO be a problem … lord Popo" said the woman with a big chest as she laugh. Lord Gakupo just smiled and said to the girl with ear phones "Yuki can you take Meiko to her room." The little girl nodded and picked up the woman who was a lot bigger than her out of the room. Lord Gakupo turned back to the blond haired boy and smiled " you are to go to an middle school in japan called Sakutsuki middle school, and watch two classes class 2-3 and 3-1. You will be placed in class 2-3. Your name will be Hakushi Len. Watch the whole class and make daily reports." The blond boy nodded and got up but lord Gakupo grabbed the boys thin wrist and pulled him close and kissed him on the mouth before licking him on the ear and saying "When you get back there will be a reward. Oh also don't reap anybody Len" Gumi squealed while Len stayed stoic and left the room.

**~Human world~ Sakutsuki middle**

"**This is Hakushi Len" **

**It seemed the world was frozen for a moment as Rin looked at len in shock **

** "He lived in Japan in till 5****th**** grade when he move abroad to Canada. He now moved back with his aunty and cousin. Please be nice to him! Also let's have people ask him some question to get along with him" **

**Rin was still staring and thinking "it can't be him, it just can't….. but he looks so much like him!"**

**A bunch of girls squealed as they raised their hands. **

"**I'll ask him then" Rin thought. She got up really fast and her desk and chair clattered and yelled " Hakushi-kun did you go to Sakustuki elementary in till 2****nd**** grade?!" everybody turned to look at Rin and then looked back at Len. It was quiet in till Len finally spoke a simple answer "no." "see I told you he was not him." Rin thought to herself as she sat down. "but he looks so much like him" **

"**Well, that is enough quesions today" said Megurine-sensei as she smiled. The girls all groaned. " how about we get Hakushi-kun to say some things about himself" said the sensei as the girls sat up and looked alert. Len just stared at them and said "Nobody touch me" with his stoic face. Everybody just stared at him in silence in till the girls all said he was 'so cool!' the teacher then gave him a place to seat. It was next to a girl with blue twin tails named Aoki Lapis, the seat was at the corner next to the window. Once he sat Megurine-sensei began class.**

**~LATER AFTER SCHOOL~**

**Rin was currently at home on her bedroom with Neru, Haku, and Miku. When Rin had tried to find Len he was always gone. She was thinking about him when Miku's voice interrupted.**

"**Hello~!Rin!" yelled miku who was trying to get her girlfriend attention.**

"**Oh sorry, what were you asking?" said Rin. "we were asking why you all of a sudden stood up and asked Hakushi-kun that question." Said Neru.**

"**Well.. Remember that boy who was my best friend in elementary? Well he looked a lot like him. So I thought it was him" said Rin in a sad voice. "oh, you mean that bastard who made you cry and didn't even keep in contact." Said Haku in a matter a fact tone. "Haku!" said both Neru and Miku and Rin. "well I'm just saying" said haku.**

**`"well I was wrong so can we go to a different subject, please?" ask Rin. Miku then changes the subject to leeks and how good they are. But Rin wasn't really listening she was still thinking about Len.**

* * *

**NOTE: LEN AND GAKUPO AREN'T GOING TO BE A COUPLE BUT THEIR WILL BE A LOT OF SUGGESTIVE WORDS OR ACTIONS. BUT THE REASON WHY WILL BE FOUND OUT LATER.**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING I NEED AT LEAST ONE REVIEW IF I AM GOING TO WRITE THE NEXT STORY! SO PLEASE REVIEW EVEN IF ITS ONLY ONE WORD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ch.3 **

**~same day, Len's part~**

**Len walked to the 3 years class room after school. He got a couple of weird looks but he didn't care for he knew they would not remember him when he left the school. That is what happened on all missions. He goes to the place where the target or targets are and he gathers information and reports it back and they give him an order. When he left the people who he came into contact with all forget him. Their memories get erased. Len kept walking in till he reached a class with the sign that said 3-1. He opens the door to the class room and a bunch of heads turn towards him. The class was full; class was still in session for the third years. Not caring who was looking Len walked toward an old bald teacher with glasses. He takes a note out of his pants and gives it to the teacher. The teacher reads it and there is a change in his expression. He tells Len with a littler quiver in his voice to go and sit on an empty seat in the back. Len walks to the back and takes seat. The 3****rd**** years all look at him with confusion while Len keeps a stoic face. The teacher begins his lecture again. **

** Len surveys the room for 10 mins. He is thinking about the blond hair girl and what she asked him and how she looks familiar. He is also making mental notes on the room lay out since he will need to sneak in a set up cameras. He is thinking of all this in till his gaze lands upon a blue haired boy who is also looking at him. When Len stares back the boy gives him a smile and turns his head back to the teacher. Len is puzzled that a human could give such a genuine smile to somebody he doesn't even know. 20 mins. Pass and the class is over with. They all get up and bow to the teacher. Len is getting ready to leave when a male's voice yells to him. He turns around and sees the blue haired boy who smile at him.**

"**My name is Shion Kaito, what's yours?" says Kaito.**

**Len regards him for a moment and decides it is safe to answer him. "Hakushi Len" **

"**Cool name. I haven't seen you here what year are you?"**

"**2****nd****" answers Len shortly **

"**Oh, I have sister in that year, what class?" ask Kaito**

"**3" **

"**She's in that class too!" Kaito say as he smiles**

"**Her name is Hatsune Miku" **

"**I just transferred here today so I wouldn't know anybody name" says Len. "Except that blond girl who looked familiar" says Lens brain.**

"**Oh" says Kaito with a kind of disappointed voice**

"**Look I have to go but it was nice meeting you" Len answered as he walked toward the door. Kaito opens his mouth to say something but Len is already gone.**

**~Len's apartment~**

** Len was sitting at his small class table on a white fur carpet leaning against a huge couch. On the table his lab top was opened to an almost done report document next to it was a hot coffee cup with a banana. Len had glasses on and was finishing up his report to Lord Gakupo. Len had decided he didn't need to add the part of the blond girl or of Shion Kaito. So his report entailed mostly the layout of the class room, what they learned, the looks of each student, and how he needed 4 cameras for the third years class room. He then re-read it two times and sent it. He shut off his computer and grabbed his now empty coffee cup and the eaten banana peel and walked toward the kitchen. He threw away his banana peel and washed his coffee mug. He took off his glasses and put them onto the glass table. He walked toward the bathroom and took off his clothes and turned on the shower to hot and let the water go down his naked body before finally washing. Len got out and dried himself off and put on new fresh clothes. He went to his bedroom and saw it was 11:11 pm and he was tried. In the other world nobody ever needed slept but his body in this world needed rest. He slipped into the covers and closed his eyes. His last thoughts were on the blond hair girl and the handsome blue hair man named Shion Kaito.**

* * *

I was serious i really wasn't going to post anymore chapters in till i got a review but then i PM someone thanking them for adding my story to the story alert. thing. and they said my story was good so this is chapter three.

PLEASE POST A REVIEW!

also thanks JaylaXx!


	4. Chapter 4

**Ch.4 **

**~Christmas weekend ~ other world**

_Lord Gakupo sat at his desk on his laptop reading Len's report. His office had a lot of whips and a few picture. Most of the pictures had been blackened out on one side. He was thinking about something. _

**"**_Lord Gakupo" said a voice suddenly from the front of his office. Gakupo looked up a saw a regular office worker. "yes?" said Gakupo as he looked back down at his laptop._

_"Sir, we have reports of seeing Utatane Piko an escapee in the human world" said the office worker_

_"Interesting… where has he been seen?" asked Gakupo slightly looking up._

_"Near Satkutsuki middle providence, sir" _

_"Oh? Well then let's send Len" said Gakupo as a smile curved on to his face. He dismissed the worker and made a call to len._

**~Christmas weekend~ Human world **

** Miku was still getting ready when Rin arrived to pick her up for their date. It would be the couple's first Christmas together, so Miku wanted to look pretty. "Miku, Rin-chan is here so you better hurry!" yelled a young male voice from downstairs.**

**"Coming Kaito-nii!" said Miku as she took one last look at herself in the mirror. Miku had on a shirt that had no sleeves, but would be okay because she would have on her coat. She also had on her favorite teal skirt with very light teal Thigh socks. Her hair was let down for today so it easily flowed with a slight breeze. Satisfy with how she looked she ran downstairs and smiled when she saw what Rin was wearing. Rin had on a black long sleve shirt with a yellow scarf and a short black skirt with yellow thigh socks. Her hair had the same white ribbon it always did. **

**"Ready to go?" asked Rin . Miku nodded with that trade mark smile. They both got their coats on a put their shoes on. They were about to leave when Miku's name was called. So they both turned around to see Miku's older brother, Kaito.**

**"Yes, Nii-chan?" asked Miku sweetly. **

**"Do you know a boy named Hakushi Len?" asked Kaito. "Yes! He is our classes transfer student. And I quote 'the hot, mysterious boy.' But why do you want to know?"**

**"Oh, no reason I just met him on Friday that's all" answered Kaito quickly before he left to go back up to his room.**

**"Well that was interesting" said Miku as she giggled and her and Rin walked into the street. Rin just smiled but was wondering the exact reason why Kaito was asking about him. She shook her thoughts off. She needed to focus on Miku since it was their date. Rin grabbed Miku's hand and Miku tensed a tiny before relaxing her hand into Rins. They made it all the way to the shopping district by walking. They stared in amazement at all the Christmas decoration, the lights, and all the people. They could feel the festivities and were amazed and it felt like they entered another world. They both looked at each other and smiled and giggled before running into a store and looking at things trying them on buying things and laughing. Most of the date passed like that. It was 6'oclock by the time they went to an opened café and ordered hot chocolate. They had been at the mall for 5 hours! Miku and Rin were laughing as they drank their hot chocolate. Rin got up to get more hot chocolate and after she got it she was walking toward the table her and Miku had when someone bumped into her making her fall on her butt and spill the hot chocolate on her shirt. The guy who bumped into her said a quick apology and ran away. **

** "Frick" Rin muttered under her breath as she looked at her chocolate stained shirt that was now clinging to her skin. Miku came running up and asked if she was okay and what an asshole that guy was. Rin smiled and said she was okay she just needed to go to the washroom to clean up. Miku offered to accompany her, but Rin said all she needed to do was dry the shirt. So Miku said she would wait at the entrance of the mall and went off. Rin walked into the washroom and after 5 mins. she got most of it out. Rin washed her hands and was coming out when she saw the guy who bumped into her running and then saw Hakushi Len chasing him. **

** Rin decides to see what was happening so she chased after them and was led down a hallway. She lost them more than once but them re- found them. Eventually they ended up in a the mall's warehouse. When Rin got there she could hear voices but it was hard to make out. She did hear crying. This is what she heard:**

**"please.. spare me"- guy who bumped into her**

**"no…. Utatane Piko… trouble… kill" – len**

** When Rin heard the word kill she looked out from behind the container she was hiding behind to see a blade come down and slash flesh. Rins eyes became wide as blood splattered on the ground. She had to stifle her gasp with both her hands. Her head was spinning. Hakushi len had killed someone. Hakushi len had killed someone. Hakushi len had killed someone. That was the only thought she had. When she had enough courage she looked back and saw both the body of the guy-Utatane Piko- and Len had vanished. Even the blood that sprayed. She crawled out of her hiding place and slowly went to where the body was supposed to be. She wanted to report to the police but she knew there was now no evidence. So she went to find Miku**

* * *

Thanks for reading!

This may be the last chapter for a couple of days, or i may write 2 more. but i got HW to do!


	5. Chapter 5

**HAPPY B- DAY KAITO!**

**Finally going to see why Miku and Kaito have different last names!**

* * *

**Ch.5 **

**Human world, Len's apartment~**

**Len was lying on his bed in the apartment he was renting. He was sleeping you could see the steady breathing by how his chest rose and fell. A couple of hours ago Len had to go and reap a guy name Utatane Piko who had escaped from the prison in hell and made it back to earth. When Len got home he started to get a bad migraine, so he took some of the other world pain killers and went to lay down. Eventually he had fallen asleep and was dreaming a strange dream.**

_A girl laughing. She was pretty even though he couldn't see her face. A boy started laughing. They were in a meadow she had on a simple dress and was dancing. __**Scene change. **__A plate crashed to the floor and a woman started to scream at a young blond boy. He cringed away in fear. He turned to run but she caught his arm and pushed him to the floor. He tried to get up but he couldn't she had pinned him down. A knife was in her hand and it came down. __**Scene change. **__A girl and boy laughing under a sakura tree in spring. __**Scene change.**__ Winter time and the girl a tiny bit older was crying under a sakura tree. __**Scene change.**__ The same little girl in the meadow stood there and smiled and said something but he could only see her lips moving no sound came out. _

**Len opened his eyes to a dark room. He looked over at his clock and saw it was 8:30 pm. "shit" he thought to himself as he got up off his bed. He turned on his light beside him and realized he was hungry. He went into the kitchen and opened up the refrigerator door and saw it was empty, he sigh and went into his room and grabbed money. He put on his coat and walked out of the apartment in to the cold night air to the nearest convenience store. **

** Kaito walked into a convenience store and went towards the freezers. He was looking for ice cream. He had loved ice cream since he was small and would probably love it forever. Once he got his ice cream he went in search of leeks, for he knew if he got his ice cream and returned home without any leeks there would be hell to pay for Miku. After Kaito paid for his ice cream and leeks and a couple of other things he walked Kaito was walking he saw a blond head and thought he looked familiar so he stepped closer. He realized it was Hakushi Len. Smiling Kaito stepped closer and whisper his name into his ear causing the shorter boy to jump and drop what he was carrying.**

** Len whirled around to see Kaito standing behind him with a smile on his face. Len glared at him. Kaito laughed and said he was sorry.**

"**Well there goes my dinner" says Len. Kaito stops laughing and starts to look guilty . he ask Len what about family and Len say his aunty and cousin is out and he has nothing at home.**

"**How about I make you something then" says Kaito. Len tries to decline the suggestion. But kaito cut him off and says "please, it's the least I could do and I got some extra groceries." Len sigh and says fine so they start walking towards his apartment. When they get there kaito is amazed how big and neat the apartment is. **

"**You really live here?" asks kaito**

"**Yes, me and my aunty and cousin" answers Len form the kitchen as he put away the food. Kaito comes in and smiles and ask what he wants for dinner.**

"**Something with bananas in it" answers Len as he set the table.**

"**How about south seas chicken and banana?" Kaito ask as he smiles. "Is it delicious?" ask Len **

"**Yup" answer Kaito. "Ok" says Len **

**After about 2 hours the food is ready and they start to eat, not before saying the usual prayer though. Len is amazed how good it taste. Len is still eating by the time Kaito is done and so Kaito gathers the dishes and washes them. He goes back to the dining hall to see Len is done, so Kaito gets lens plate and starts to wash it, he ask Len if he wants tea and Len says ok.**

** Once the tea is done and poured Len and Kaito sit down across for each other in silence. Kaito eyes start to roam around the living room; he notices there are no pictures.**

"**Why are there no pictures?" ask Kaito**

"**Because I only just moved here" answers len**

"**Oh…. What about family pictures?"**

"**Don't have them"**

"**Why?" **

"**Cause I have no memories of my parents." Len says in a bitter voice**

"**I'm sorry" Kaito says quietly. For the next few minutes there is silence. In till len speaks up**

"**My turn to ask you questions." Says len, not waiting for an answer he asks "why did you really want to come here?"**

**Kaito looks at him in shock before he answers "because I scared you and you dropped you dinner"**

"**I was not scared! I was surprised. And I don't believe in people who do something and not want something in return." Len says**

**Kaito looked a little hurt but said again "I really just wanted to make you dinner, Hakushi-kun"**

"**Len"**

"**What?" ask Kaito**

"**Call me Len" says Len as he stares at him wall. "Ok, then call me Kaito" says Kaito**

**There is silence again and finally Len ask "why is your last name Shion while your sister is Hatsune?" Kaito smiles at the question sadly "Well I'm actually adopted; Miku's parents adopted me when I was seven. And I ask them if I could keep my surname at least with theirs. I said because it was the last thing I had of my parents."**

"**Oh" len says. There is silence in till a phone goes off. It was Kaito's. He answers his phone and on the other end there is a female voice yelling at him to get home, he tells her to calm down but she hangs up. He gets up and gives an apologetic smile to len.**

"**it seems my sister wants me to go home right now" say Kaito as he picks up his stuff and starts to head toward the door.**

"**Ok. Bye" says len as he is at the door. Kaito opens the door and turns around and waves, slowly Len does the same in till Kaito is gone.**

**~Hatsune's house~**

** When Kaito got home the living room light was on and the door was unlocked. He entered the house and went into the living room to see Neru, Haku, and Miku hugging Rin with a blanket wrap around her. Miku look at him and dragged him to rin.**

"**Rin, honey can you tell Kaito-nii what you said to us? "Said Miku **

**Rin just simply nodded and told kaito what happened in the mall warehouse, though she kept using the word 'he'**

"**rin-chan who is he?" ask Kaito in a very gentled voice **

**Rin paused for a moment before saying**

"**Hakushi Len"**


	6. Chapter 6

**sorry,i'm late! But all my projects are done! finally **

* * *

**Ch.6**

**~Sakutsuki middle, 1 week later~**

** Len was still the much talked about boy in his class and grade, every chance the girl's got they would try to talk to him and the guys would try to recruit him into their club. So everyone thought of him as their idol, well all except 4 girl's, 2 who believed what their friend said and 1 who knew what she had saw and the girl girlfriend who was worried about her. Every time Rin saw Len she would run away, in class she didn't even look at him. Neru and Haku followed what Rin did and didn't pay attention to him either. Miku was a little different bit different, she believe what Rin saw and heard but she was sure there was a better explanation. Miku was thinking about this when she passed the giant sakura tree in the side courtyard of the school. She stopped and stared for a while. Then an idea came to her. **

**~Miku's house, same day~**

** Miku was at her desk in her room writing a letter in kanji, which was hard since she wasn't really good at it and was writing in a different style of handwriting than her normal one. But the handwriting was a vitial part in her plan. She was still writing when she heard a knock on her door, quickly she put away the letter and pencil and took out her CD player and put on the headphones. She then yelled to come in. A blue head poked in.**

"**Kaito-nii what do you need?" Miku asked as she took off the headphones and smiled at him.**

**Kaito looked nervously and was fidgeting and said "Miku, I think Rin has the person who murdered that guy and Hakushi Len mixed up. I mean I don't not believe what Rin said but I've talked to Len and he isn't a bad guy."**

**Miku's smile grew as she heard what her brother was saying. "I guess I can tell him my plan" she thought. **

"**I also believed that Kaito-nii. So I made a plan but you can't tell Neru, Haku, or Rin." Miku said as she looked at her brother. Kaito seemed to relax and nod his head. "Ok, then I'll tell you my awesome plan." Said Miku .**

"**Remember that boy Rin had as a friend and how they ate under the sakura tree?" asked Miku. After she saw he nodded she continued on "well the first time Rin saw Hakushi-kun, she asked him a question if he went to the elementary but he said no. I remember when we passed the sakura tree in the first year of middle school. Rin said she and him use to eat under it and it was a sacred place to her. Well if we can get him under the tree and her there too maybe she will be reminded of him and try to talk to Len and they can get the misunderstanding cleared. So I'm writing a love letter to her and making it from a random boy and putting it in her shoe locker. It will tell her to meet under the sakura tree after school."**

"**It's a good idea but are you sure you'll be okay writing that letter to your girlfriend?" asked Kaito**

"**Yes I'm sure, beside the boy's name is fake. Also I don't know how I'm going to get Len there." said Miku **

"**Leave that to me." Said Kaito. Miku raised her eyebrow but said nothing. They said they would both do their parts and Kaito left. Miku went back to writing the letter.**

**~School the next day, Kaito's side~**

** During lunch break Kaito went in search of Len. He went to his class but didn't see him, so then he went to the cafeteria, then the roof. At the roof he found Len sitting down and leaning against the stairwell block eyes closed. Kaito couldn't get over how beautiful Len was. He went up and said hello. Len opened his eyes and nodded at him. Kaito sat down beside him and they sat in silence for a while, Kaito eating and Len leaning against the wall. There was a slight breeze when Kaito stopped and turned toward Len.**

"**Len… what are you doing after school today?" asked Kaito**

"**Going home." Len answered without looking at him. When Len said that a small smile curved onto Kaito's face. **

"**Can you meet me after school at the giant sakura tree?" Kaito asked. When Kaito asked that Len looked at him with a questioned look. "Why?" he asked **

"**Um… because I need to tell you something" Kaito said as his smile dropped a little. "Why can't you ask me it now?" said Len**

"**Because it will make more sense after school" Kaito said in a hurry. After kaito said that silence hung in the air**

"…**. Ok" Len said after a pause. Kaito smiled at him and he ate his meal in silence in till the bell rang. **

** As Kaito was walking back to his class he wondered how Miku was doing**

**~ Miku's side~**

**Miku had placed the note in Rins desk instead of her shoe locker because Rin got to school before Miku did. Rin, Miku, Neru, and Haku had gotten to there classroom after lunch and rin sat down and was pulling out her math notebook when a piece of paper fell out. Rin bent to pick it up, all the while Miku was watching. Rin opened up the letter and read the words and her eyes got huge. That was when Miku walked up towards Rin, Neru and Haku too noticing the paper she had in her hand walked towards her. **

"**What's that?" said Miku with a sweet smile. By the sound of Miku's voice Rin looked up to see Miku, Haku, and Neru standing at her desk. **

"**A letter telling me to meet at the giant sakura tree after school" said Rin**

"**A love letter~" said Neru grinning at Rin. Rin looked a Neru with a frown**

"**Well, are you going to go? I mean you have miku as your girlfriend" said Haku. Everyone looked at Miku. "I think she should go, I mean I would feel sad if Rin never showed up and I was going to confess to her. Just tell him you already are dating someone" said Miku.**

** Rin thought about it for a moment and said "Ok I'll go, but only to reject him." Then class began**

**~After school~**

**Len was almost to the sakura tree and was turning the corner when he saw the bare sakura tree he had a strange sense of déjà vu, but considering he couldn't remember anything he brushed the feeling off. Len walked outside into the cold air and saw Kaito wasn't there yet so he decided he would wait underneath the tree. After Len got to the tree he sat underneath the tree on its roots and waited. Suddenly Len started to feel a dull throb in his head and had to close his eyes, but it became more intense. All of a sudden he had the urge to open his eyes and touch the trunk. Before he could think he moved his hand and was touching it. All of a sudden he was submerged in blackness. All the while a certain blue hair man was hiding in the shadow of the school waiting for Rin to show up so the plan could work. **

** Rin was rounding the corner and was walking towards the sakura tree when all of a sudden she stopped. Underneath the tree was Len and she did not want to go near him. As she was getting ready to leave she stopped because he looked familiar underneath that tree. Before she knew it she was walking towards him. As she got closer she shakily called his name out, but there was no response. In the shadows of the school Miku and Neru and Haku-who had tagged along- were in the other side of the building watching Rin. Rin called again stepping closer and there was no response. **

** Len could hear someone calling his name, the voice was familiar but he couldn't get out of the darkness.**

** Rin called again, this time stepping directly in front of him. But he wasn't responding. Rin put her hand on his shoulder to shake him but wasn't able to for a ear-piercing scream pierce the air. **

** Len could feel the presence of someone in front of him but he couldn't do anything. Then a hand touches his shoulder and white light came rushing in with a bunch of pictures going super scream. He heard a scream and was sure it came from his mouth, before he was consumed by the pictures again. **

** Len was screaming. That Rin was sure of but she didn't know why. Rin had backed away from him when the screaming began. All of a sudden Len started to cry and to scream about something. Kaito ran out from the shadow at the same time Miku, Neru, and Haku. Kaito was the first to get there and then the 3 other girls got there too. Kaito picked him up and held him in his arms. Rin was about to ask why they were here, when kaito cut in and said "what did you do to him?" **

** "I didn't do anything! All I did was touch him on the shoulder because he wasn't responding to my calls." **

** Before they could argue anymore, len's scream pierced the air again this time you could make out words; "sorry… no!... stop!... it hurts…. Please!...i'm sorry…..please." he was sobbing all the while. **

** Kaito picked him up and said he was taking Len to the infirmary, and started jogging with Len in his arms-bridial style, the others following. **

** What they didn't know was there was a passing newspaper club member who was passing when the screaming started, and he had his camera.**

**~Infirmary~ **

**"He seemed to have calmed down." said the nurse to the 5 people who brought him in.**

** "What was wrong with him, Hiyama-sensei?" asked Kaito**

** "Well, Shion-kun, he was suffering from stress" said Hiyama-sensei. "Stress? Seriously?" asked Haku. **

"**Yes, Yowane-san. Hakushi-kun has a weak body." said the nurse. He smilied and said "you kids can go home I need to call Hakushi-kun's guardians' . "**

**Kaito opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by Miku "thank you Hiyama-sensei, we'll be leaving." Miku shot each of the 4 others a 'shut it, I'll explain later' glare, even her girlfriend. They got up and left.**

** Hiyama-sensei took off his glasses as the door closed and walked over to Len and sat on the bed. A smile on his lips, but this was a more sinister than the one he showed the others. **

"**Len, your job was to watch them, not get cared for by them." He said as he got back up. He walked over to his phone on the desk and flipped it open he search for a number and it started to ring.**

"**Hello" said a voice in the other end**

"**Hello, Gakupo, it's me Hiyama Kiyoteru " said Kiyoteru**

* * *

i'm sorry! this will be the last chapter in till sat. or sun. i need to work on the other fanfiction chapter. but i promise this will be updated by sat. or sun.


	7. Chapter 7

**This is not a part of story! But read please! **

* * *

**Okay I corrected this but in chapter 6 I was reading it and I realized I but hoe locker instead of shoe locker! LoLs! I did the same thing to my friend in a text yesterday! She moved so I asked her what time it was there and she sent me the time so I wrote ' oh, your 5 hoes ahead of us! I'll text you tomorrow' **

**Then I re-read it and realized my mistake so I texted 'sorry hours' **

**The text I got back was her laughing at me. Lol **

**Thanks for reading! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Ch.7**

_Gakupo sigh as he got off his phone and ended the conversation with the school teacher shinigami, Hiyama Kiyoteru. He hated that man and how he could never get Kiyoteru to bend towards his will. So imagine spending the last hour talking to him and trying not to yell at him. He let out a sigh again and got off his chair. Pushing Kiyoteru out of his mind, Gakupo was more worried about Len. Gakupo walked toward his file cabinet that was marked '__**living' **__, and pulled out 5 files. Each were marked with people name all in a crypt code they read ; __ . or Rin, Kaito, Miku, Neru, Haku. Gakupo wanted to know about these humans who brought len to the infirmary. Gakupo already knew what happen to Len. But he needed to know who or what caused it. 30 min. later Gakupo read all 5 files and sat back in his chair. All 5 had gone to Sakutsuki elementary. The same as Len when he was alive. "One must have touch him" Gakupo thought "It must have triggered memories to come flying out." Gakupo got up and walked out of his office and to his room. Once he was there he packed some things and went to Gumi' room. Gakupo knocked and after 5 sec. a green haired girl answered the door, when she saw who it was a smile was on her lips. "What may I do for you Lord Gakupo?" she asked. "Gumi you're coming with me to see Len" Gakupo answered, and the smile on the girl grew. She ran in to her room and got her suitcase and packed it full. After 30 min. they left to the human world towards Len._

* * *

**_i am so sorry this is short. i am feeling sick and my social studies teacher gave us more work! i don't know when this will be updated again. i'll try to make it soon! Also i'm thinking of writing a Fan fic.! so if i do please read it! _**

**_REVIEW PLEASE!_**


End file.
